


Where The Hell Is My CD

by chopped_up_ham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, a little sidedish, alex just wanted his damn cd not an existential crisis, along with his sidekick: george washington who pulls all the strings in school, bottled up feelings, everything else is just, forgive me for characterizations, forgive me for this in general, i dont know the difference of cd and dvd oops, i just wrote this to get used to writing again, idk how to summary oops, jamilton is the main ship, matchmaker lafayette to the rescue, tell angelica eliza peggy and philip something they dont know, there isnt any tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopped_up_ham/pseuds/chopped_up_ham
Summary: "So are you gonna borrow a CD or what?"Alex sighed."Nah. Herc and I watched everything except Chamber of Secrets." He looked at Charles flatly. "I think you remember."Charles nodded."If it helps, the douchebag who won't return it is Thomas Jefferson."Alex's head snapped up.Alexander Hamilton just wanted to get his damn CD. He didn't expect to be forced to face his feelings.(forgive me for this mess)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt mean to write something this long omfg i was just supposed to get used to writing again i broke my record of 7k words. this is my first ever 10k word fic iiiiii-
> 
> Pip is Angelica, Eliza and Peggy's cousin. He was orphaned at a young age so he grew up alongside the sisters. The moment they could, the sisters took care of him so they are his second mothers. To not overwrite the memory of his real mother, the sisters insisted on being called variations of "aunt" instead of mother. 
> 
> laf is here so google translate french is also here. anywayyy:  
> "Oh mon dieu, ferme-toi!"="Oh my God, shut up!"  
> "Oh mon dieu, ils vont avoir des rapports sexuels, n'est-ce pas?"="Oh my god, they're going to have sex, aren't they?"  
> "Évidemment."="Of course."  
> "Non. Laissez-moi dormir."="No. Let me sleep."  
> "Bonjour, Lafayette parle. Qui est-ce?"="Hello, Lafayette is talking, who is it?"  
> "Merde. Gros mal de tête."="Shit, headache."  
> "Vous connard où étiez-vous hier soir? James et moi avons essayé de vous contacter!" ="You asshole where were you last night James and I tried to contact you!"  
> "Oui."="Yes."
> 
> I don't think I ever mentioned this in the fic but Lafayette and Jefferson's parents were both twins so they're cousins that look exactly alike. Same goes to Herc and James.
> 
> This fic was based on the prompt "which asshole hasn't returned the dvd i want yet" au except i made it into a cd and its much more complicated

"C'mon Lee! It's movie night and I'm not gonna show up empty handed." Alex pleaded, banging his fists against the counter.

Charles Lee sighed, tucking a few strands behind his ear.

"Bullshit, Hamilton. You and I both know its just you and your roommate lounging on the couch." He replied, unimpressed. "Look, I'm gonna let you rent any other Harry Potter movie, just. We don't have Chamber of Secrets." He said, leaving the counter and going to a shelf of wizard movies.

"Honestly." Alex sighed. "Harry Potter is probably the most famous movie franchise to exist and I can't believe you don't have extra copies." He said, following Charles Lee. "What kind of idiot does that?!"

Charles Lee rolled is eyes.

"Look, I honestly have no time to deal with you so why not go to any other movie rentals out there?" He asked, turning to Alex and crossing his arms.

"Because we don't have any! Any other movie rentals are a million miles away!" He half screeched. He slumped too, sighing. "How can you not know this?"

"Slipped my mind." He answered, shrugging.

Silence followed.

"So are you gonna borrow a CD or what?"

Alex sighed.

"Nah. Herc and I watched everything except Chamber of Secrets." He looked at Charles flatly. "I think you remember."

Charles nodded.

"If it helps, the douchebag who won't return it is Thomas Jefferson."

Alex's head snapped up.

"Thomas Jefferson? As in, my rival since highschool Thomas Jefferson?" He hissed, unconsciously taking a step forward and his eyes narrowing into slits.

Charles nodded boredly.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you, Hamilton. If you wanna fight him, go find his address." He said, going back to the counter.

"Don't worry, I know his address." He said with a slight growl. "Washington pairs us up a lot. As students and as teachers." He turned on his heels and stomped away.

Charles reached up his hand to cup it around his mouth, almost saying that Hamilton was wearing the sloppiest pigtails to ever exist. The movie rental shop was just in front of Hamilton and his apartment (he had the unfortunate luck to share an apartment with Hamilton but thankfully they were floors apart) so he probably decided that he would just come get his movie and go upstairs but now he's going to look like an idiot as he tracked down Jefferson's house.

Charles sighed and shrugged instead. He never liked Hamilton anyway.

* * *

 

"JEFFERSON! THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON!"

The door swung open, revealing a very shirtless Jefferson. His curly hair was practically exploded everywhere and he was just wearing his boxers.

Alex choked and turned red.

"Stop yelling." He said flatly. "I don't need more complaints from my neighbors."

Alex gulped, very much distracted by Jefferson's bare chest and _what he had grown chest hair what what what._

"Like what you see?" He asked, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

He didn't. He really didn't. He's also really glad he wore really loose sweatpants.

"Put on something!" He gritted his teeth. "What if a very concerned mother of your student comes up to you? And she sees you like this?" He asked, his voice sharp to cover his embarrassment. He was the brightest shade of red. Damn, he needs to get laid.

He's too horny that even Jefferson is hot.

_Fuck._

"I recognized your annoying voice so why bother?" Jefferson asked, shrugging. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Alexander visibly bristled. He noticed that Jefferson's eyes have visibly darkened too.

There was that one time when they were paired up in a project in college. They were staying at his house and there were a lot of tension between them. Arguments and shouts were silenced with a kiss and it ended up with labored breaths and all clothes on the floor.

Alex remembered that he was the first to wake up and that he packed up all his stuff. Thomas texted him that he can't pretend it was nothing.

He did.

He flat out ignored Thomas and finished the project all by himself. They got a passing grade, but not the usual. Professor Washington knew Alex did it all by himself but he didn't say a thing.

They finally started arguing again months after. They never spoke of it again.

Until now.

"And it's nothing I want to see again." He said in a clipped tone, sticking his nose in the air. He clearly conveyed in his eyes that they were dropping the topic again.

"I'm not here for you anyway." He said, taking a step forward. "I know you have an overdue CD and by the way, you have a really expensive fine now, and I'm here to take it."

Jefferson raised his eyebrow.

"CD? I own three and I haven't gone to Lee's rental shop in," He paused and pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "a long time."

"Well, you better return soon because you have a CD to return." He took a step forward and squared his shoulders to make himself look bigger. "Herc and I can't finish the Harry Potter series because you won't return Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!"

Jefferson's eyes widened, as if remembering something. He then quickly snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You could've just watched online you know." He said amusedly and stepped back into his home.

"There isn't any Chamber of Secrets movie online!" Alex yelled as he followed in, remembering to close the door. "Hey, where are you going? I need that CD, now."

Jefferson went upstairs and Alex followed him, not caring where they were going.

"I'm going to return it to Lee and pay the fine." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"I need that CD right now. I'm gonna watch over you as you returned it so I'm sure you'll return it this time." Alex said, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't need an escort and you're not the police." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"I just want the CD. I don't have the time for you or your bullshit and I'm just tired and hungry and I just need that CD so for _once_  Jefferson cooperate with me."

"Not my problem." He answered with a shrug.

That made Alex's blood boil. He gritted his teeth and squared his shoulders, his stomps echoing in the house.

"Not my problem? Well you _inconsiderate asshole_ -"

" _I'm_ the inconsiderate asshole?"

"What the hell are you on about I seriously don't have the time-"

"Oh yeah because you _never_ had the time to talk about it."

"What the hell are you saying- Oh. Oh. Really? Are we going to fight about this? It happened in college for fucks sake! We were just horny teenagers and we're adults now-" That was a lie. That was not just hornyness.

"You and I both know that's a lie and that wasn't just your sex drive!"

"Can you just fucking _forget it_ for fucks sake! You did before why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because I never really forgot, Alexander!" Jefferson practically yelled, pinning Alex to a wall. Both of their chests were heaving and their faces were inches apart. Thomas' lips were glossy and chapped- Alex pushed himself into the wall, desperately trying to create more space.

"I had a fucking crush on you since highschool and suddenly you fuck me in college and maybe, just maybe you feel the same. Was that just a fuck? Did it mean more?"

"Shut up." Alex said lowly, looking at the ground and gritting his teeth.

"Those questions, those _fucking questions_ plagued me every hour you ignored my texts. Then you ignored me in Debate Club. Then you start acting like I was never there."

Alex's throat felt dry. Hot tears started to blur his vision.

" _Then_ you just acted like nothing happened. Like it never happened. Like you never looked at me like nothing else mattered. Like you never said-"

"Shut up." Alex growled, narrowing his eyes into slits starting to wriggle out of his grasp.

"No." Jefferson said firmly, putting his hands firmly at Alex's shoulders. He stopped struggling. "You never gave me an explanation. You decided to just drop it and act like nothing happened. Did I have a say? No."

"Let me go you jackass-"

"Then you go back to fighting me. Like nothing happened. And I played along. I played along because you didn't care. _You didn't care."_ Tears were running down Jefferson's face. Alex bit his lip. "At least I thought you didn't. Until earlier, you're just as affected as I am."

"You're delusional." Alex spit back weakly.

"I'm not." Thomas growled. "I saw what I saw. So tell me, why are you acting like that? It was _years_ ago but you still are affected as I am."

Alexander hung his head. Only then he noticed that hot tears were running down his cheeks and dropping to the ground from his chin. He gulped and desperately tried to even his breathing.

Thomas' grip weakened. None of them moved.

"Don't ever pretend you didn't say I love-"

"I know!" Alex yelled, his voice cracking. "I fucking know!" Alex pushed Thomas harshly, forcing him to let go.

"I loved you! I still do!" He screamed, stepping towards him like they were in another debate. Thomas stepped back, his face blank.

"And I'm _afraid_." Alex said weakly. He hung his head, sniffling. He balled his hands into fist and grabbed the ends of the sleeves of his hoodie and wiped his tears away. "I'm _fucking_ afraid to love. I slept around in highschool and college, always no strings attached. I once distanced myself with one of my best friends because he loved me and I'm afraid that I _might_ love him back and I'm afraid to! I'm afraid because I know it ends up with messy breakups and broken families and I don't want to end up like that! Again!" His chest was heaving.

"Then you waltzed into my life. I hated you, I despised you and your shitty opinions. Then our teachers just partnered us up because they're fucking sadists who think that we would work well. And we did. And I learned your stupid quirks and you might just not be as big of an asshole as I thought. Maybe you cried over sappy shitty movies and maybe you cared too much about your friends and maybe I learned too much things while I slept over so we can finish our stupid damn projects and maybe I've fallen in love with you." He took in a deep breath. His tears wouldn't stop falling. "And maybe I don't want to lose you in my life so I left instead because I thought it would've been better. Because we were going down the same path and we would always meet each other and I knew we would always fight somehow and _that's enough_. I didn't need more. I wanted more but anything more would end in disaster."

His chest was heaving and he couldn't even look Thomas in the eye.

"I should go." He said weakly, turning on his heel.

"You're a damn coward, Hamilton."

Alexander stopped walking.

"You don't want to lose me but here you are again, leaving me. What if I decide to move another city? What if I decide to pursue my career in another school? Do you really think that we would always go down the same path out of pure coincidence?"

Alex looked over his shoulder. Thomas' voice was harsh but his eyes were pleading. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Silence filled the room. Alexander realized with a jolt that they were in the exact same bedroom where they had sex.

"I don't want to leave but I'm so _tired_ of waiting." Thomas almost begged. "So please tell me, am I waiting for nothing or is there something? Is there a chance that you would prove yourself wrong? Because I'm willing to."

Thomas took a step towards Alexander. Alexander was frozen.

Whenever there was an adversity, he would always run towards it, facing it head on with a stubborn look on his face.

He turned away.

Thomas was silent, a solemn look on his face.

He nodded.

"So there really is nothing then."

Alexander was silent. He always replied to Jefferson in any other situation but not this. He stared at the floor, seeming to lose his voice.

"Here's your stupid CD." Thomas said with no emotion, tossing the CD. It clattered to the floor by Alex's feet, snapping him out of his daze.

He bent over and picked it up.

"Thank you." He said hollowly, picking it up and leaving.

* * *

 

He couldn't bother to return it to Lee's rental shop. He'll just return it tomorrow, he decided. The keys jiggled as he unlocked the door.

"Alex! My man!"

Alex looked up from the floor and saw that there was pretty much a party in here. There were food and alcohol. All of Herc's friends were there. Hercules' cousin, Madison, The Schuyler Sisters (the T was purposely written in capital. It was their title), John Laurens, his best friend who he distanced himself from once but it's okay now, Charles Lee an-

"Lafayette?!" Alex exclaimed, his eyes widening. Lafayette put down his glass of tequila. "When did you come back from France?"

"Thanks for ignoring me, 'Lex." John said, rolling his eyes and stepping back. Lafayette ran over and hugged Alex, twirling around. They both laughed.

Lafayette petted Alex's head.

"Mon petit lion! Ah, I've returned just earlier. I've decided to just work here." He said with a grin.

"Sorry John!" Alex said with a laugh. "I can't believe your internship is over so soon." He said, returning back to Lafayette.

Lafayette put Alex down.

"Too long, actually. What happened? Your eyes are red."

"Huh?" He asked. He remembered about earlier. "Oh. It's nothing." He said, shuffling his feet.

Lafayette raised his eyebrow.

'"Doesn't seem like nothing." He said, crossing his arms. "What the hell happened while I was in France?"

"Yeah Lex." John agreed. "There are still tear stains on your cheeks."

"Yo Alex! Got our CD?" Hercules asked, finally arriving. He noticed everyone's solemn faces and he decided to lighten up the mood.

"Did you go out in that?" He asked.

Alex sputtered and blushed, instinctively feeling his hair, noticing the sloppy pigtails. He quickly pulled them out.

"Lee didn't even tell me that son of a- speaking of, we're completing the Harry Potter series!" Alex cheered. Herc and him high-fived.

"You're turning Herc into a nerd like you. And stop insulting my boyfriend." John said, unimpressed. He crossed his arms.

"No way! It's a good movie. Herc can testify."

Herc nodded.

"He's too far gone." Lafayette stage whispered to John.

"And about Lee, he's annoying. We both agreed on that once. What happened?"

John shrugged.

"Things change. Love turns to hate and-"

Alex stiffened. He was glad that Angelica cut off John.

"Boys, boys!" Angelica hollered, quite tipsy. "Stop keeping Alex to yourselves. It's a party, start socializing."

"Angelica," Alex snickered. "You're drunk."

Angelica waved a hand, waving the topic away.

"I know, I know. So didn't you promise us a movie when Alex came back?"

"Lemme microwave the popcorn." Herc said, slipping into the crowd and the kitchen and Peggy followed. Alex rolled his eyes. He wondered how long the "popcorn" would take.

Lafayette he turned around when Madison tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, can you call Thomas for me? I keep calling him but it just keeps going to his voicemail. He probably forgot to charge his phone again but I'm making sure." Madison asked.

Lafayette didn't miss the way Alex bristled and the way he stiffened earlier. He took his phone out.

"Yeah sure, give me a few minutes." Lafayette said as he punched in Thomas' number.

"Hey babe." Charles Lee said as he wrapped an arm around John and kissed his cheek. He looked at Alex's hand. "Oh hey you got the CD. You took it from Jefferson?"

Alex was visibly struggling every time Thomas Jefferson was the topic. He shrugged, strained.

"Yeah. His fine is your problem, technically he has only returned it now since the CD found it's way to you only now." He said with fake casualness.

Lee nodded.

"See? You can get along." John said, wrapping an arm around Charles' waist. "Now the only person you need to get along with is Jefferson."

Alex cringed. Why did they keep talking about him today?

It was only then Lafayette went to a less crowded spot with Madison.

"So why isn't Burr here?" He asked, changing the topic effortlessly.

"Theodosia is giving birth today. Burr's a father." John said with a grin.

Alex grinned widely.

"Well look at that! Soon we'll have a little Laurens-Lee kid running around-"

Both Lee and John sputtered, turning red as a tomato.

"And then Eliza and her mystery date-"

"I heard that, Alexander!" Eliza yelled from the other side of the room. Even her is bright red.

"Then a Schuyler-Mulligan child-"

"Alex, if you love your life then you'll stop that." Peggy said, coming back and crossing her arms. It was noticeable that her hair has come undone slightly.

She sneezed.

Not too long after Herc came back with a bowl of popcorn. He set the popcorn on the glass table.

Lafayette came back to the living room. Based on his face, there was no luck that Jefferson was coming.

"Yo Lex! Toss the CD!" Herc said.

"Oh no he's not." Lee said, snatching the CD from Alex and giving it to Hercules. "I'm not gonna risk a CD."

"You're no fun." Herc pouted as he put in the CD in the CD player.

"My rental shop is everything I have." Lee said flatly.

"Dibs on the couch!" Peggy jumped into the couch, carefree. Soon all seats were taken.

Alex was squashed. They had a big ass couch but not big enough. Starting from the left, the people seated were John, Lee, Eliza, Angelica, Herc, Peggy, Alex, Madison, and Lafayette.

Peggy and Madison were both sick with a cold and a cough respectively. Just Alex's luck.

"Dramatic Warner Brothers logo. Really, Alex? You like this shitty movie?" John commented.

"Call this shitty again and I will not hesitate to punch you. Now shut up and let us watch this." Alex replied nonchalantly.

By the start of the movie, everyone was obviously in love. Even John. Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. Shitty movie his ass.

By the end of the movie, almost everyone was asleep. Since it was late and most of them drunk alcohol.

The only people awake were Madison, Herc, Alex, John and Lee.

"Hagrid's back bitches!" John yelled as he stood up, making some stupid dance.

The people awake shushed him.

"Shitty movie my ass." Alex laughed quietly, standing up.

Lee stood up too, stretching his arms.

"Well I gotta go. Unlike you I have a choice to sleep a full eight hours." Lee said, starting to leave.

"Well see you guys! And Herc good luck on that flight." John said cheerfully, much more quieter this time. "Oh and by the way, Charlie won't sleep early. I won't let him." John said mischievously with a wink, starting to leave with him.

Lee turned bright red.

"Too much information." Herc and Alex groaned in unison.

"Oh. Uh, good luck on the flight I guess." Lee said awkwardly as they walked.

Madison stood up with a cough.

"Well Herc, I have to go too. My class starts early. You should sleep too, Hamilton. You and Thomas are co-teachers after all." Madison said, walking over to Herc.

"Good luck on your flight, Herc." Madison said awkwardly, opening his arms for a hug.

Herc stood up with a lazy grin, untangling himself from Peggy and hugged Madison.

"See you in a week, Jamie."

Madison turned to leave. He walked to the door and waved.

"See you, Herc."

When Madison left, Alex looked at the heap that are The Schuyler Sisters.

"Where's Laf staying?" Alex asked.

"Here." Herc replied. "He's gonna occupy that empty room there."

Alex hummed.

"Should we wake up the Schuylers or?"

"Wake 'em up. They have work tomorrow, right?" Herc stood up and started to nudge Peggy.

Alex fell back on the couch and started to nudge Eliza.

"Five more minutes." Eliza groaned.

"Elizabeth the movie is done, time to go home." Alex said calmly.

Peggy stirred as Eliza did. She yawned.

"You guys go wake up Angie." Herc said.

"I sure as hell wont." Alex said with a slight laugh.

Eliza nodded groggily as Peggy sneezed. They both started nudging Angelica. She stirred.

"Hey, are we late for work?" She asked, stretching her arms.

Peggy laughed.

"No, sis. It's time to go home."

Angelica woke up.

"Ugh, hangover. Hey see ya Herc, goodluck on that flight." Angelica said, giving him a quick hug and standing up.

"Thanks for the party Herc. See you in a few weeks." Eliza said, kissing him on the cheek.

"See you babe. Text me when you arrive." Peggy said, giving him a brief chaste kiss.

Herc nuzzled her shoulder.

"I'll never stop texting you, babe."

"Ewww, public display of affection." Alex said with fake disgust.

"Peggy, are you going with us or are you going to stay over?" Angelica asked.

"I'm staying over. I'm gonna miss my boyfriend."

Angelica nodded, leaving with Eliza. "You have your own keys. See you tomorrow and good luck on your fashion line Herc."

Peggy nodded.

"Thanks Ange." Hercules replied.

She sat back down with Herc, playing with his clothes. He played with her hair. The silence was only disturbed by a few sniffles.

"Okay, go to your room." Alex said in disgust, waving them away. "Go do your bye bye sex or something, just do it quietly for fucks sake. Actually, don't do that. Peggy, you're sick and I'm sure Herc won't want to be sick."

Herc stuck his tongue out.

"Unlike you I'm not horny 24/7. And I have vitamins, don't worry. On the other hand, we do like the privacy of our bedroom."

Herc stood up and lent his hand to Peggy. Peggy groaned and lied even more comfortably on the couch.

"But it's comfy here!" She whined.

Herc picked her up bridal style and she squealed and giggled against his chest.

Lafayette groggily turned to the left and tried to cover his ears.

 _"Oh mon dieu, ferme-toi!"_ He groaned. Alex desperately tried to stifle his laughter.

"Nobody understood what you just said, french fry. Except the other immigrant in the room." Peggy commented wryly.

"He told you to shut up." Alex said with a teasing grin.

"I'm not missing you two when I go to Italy." Hercules said, rolling his eyes as he carried Peggy to his room.

" _Oh mon dieu, ils vont avoir des rapports sexuels, n'est-ce pas?"_  Lafayette asked, starting to wake up.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

" _Évidemment_." He shouted, taking out Chinese takeout a few days ago and heated it in the microwave.

"Hungry?" Alex asked, going back to the living room.

Lafayette let his head hit the bed.

 _"Non. Laissez-moi dormir."_ He groaned, falling back to sleep.

Alex took out his phone. There was a message from Herc.

 _Meggy threw me a surprise party. Just so you know. Since it's in our house and all._ **From Walking Tailor Teddybear. Five hours ago.**

Alex rolled his eyes. Too late for that now. He opened his phone and checked his contacts. His thumb tapped Thomas Jefferson's contact.

 _I forgot to tell you before I left, eat something else than your shitty takeouts._ **from macaSSHOLE. Yesterday [Saturday 9pm].**

 _Shut up. It's better than your shitty mac and cheese. EYES ON THE ROAD._ **to macaSSHOLE. Yesterday [Saturday 9pm].**

 _I'm sorry._ **to macaSSHOLE.**

**Send?**

**[ ] Yes**  
**[ ] No**

Alex shook his head and tapped no. He shut his phone. The microwave beeped and he took it out

_"So there really is nothing then."_

That was a lie. There was something. He was just too afraid.

He didn't want to lose Thomas. He would rather have him as a rival and enemy than lose him.

But he might have lost him by saying nothing.

He brewed himself some coffee. He wasn't going to get some sleep that night.

He took the reheated Chinese take out and coffee to his room and placed it on his table. He took out his laptop.

_"Do you really think that we would always go down the same path out of pure coincidence?"_

Alex shut his eyes and shook his head.

Time to review their lesson plan.

For the millionth time.

Not Alexander would make any changes. He'd just rather review the lesson plan than let his mind wander.

* * *

 

Thomas might be exaggerating when he said he'll leave. He was in the school not because of Alex, he wasn't _that_ pathetic. He was there because it was their old school and it was familiar. Also, James was there. Hell, he didn't even know that Alex would work there.

But he knows when it's time to move on. He certainly can't move on when Principal Washington (honestly, the dude was probably following them. He was their teacher in highschool and suddenly he's also a professor in college? He left in second year college and went back to their old highschool. Thomas only found out that he became the principal when he applied in his old highschool to become a teacher.) partnered them up to be co-teachers. He knew that it's because he wanted to teach them that you need to get along with everyone to get the job done.

Thomas sighed. He wondered if they would've become friends if they didn't have feelings for each other.

Maybe Alexander was right. Maybe all love does is ruin everything.

Thomas still firmly believed otherwise.

But heck, it's time to move on from a ridiculous crush since highschool. It was getting too pathetic.

He was getting too hurt.

Those were his thoughts when he talked to Principal Washington.

"No, Mister Jefferson. It is the middle of the school year. Frankly, the children enjoy your dynamic. Learn to separate your work from your personal life." He said in the tone that he always used as a teacher.

"But sir-" He cut himself off. If he was assigned to a different classroom he'll lose the children he was teaching. He sighed. "Very well."

Principal Washington nodded. Thomas stood up and left, making sure to close the door.

He saw Hamilton was standing near the door. His back was turned but it was obvious in his posture that he was listening.

"Didn't your mother tell you that it was wrong to eavesdrop?" Thomas sneered as he left the room.

Hamilton tensed ever so slightly.

"Whatever." He replied faintly. Thomas looked at him, watching his expression carefully.

His face was blank. Slightly hurt but he was also pale. Thomas felt concerned.

"We're gonna be late." He said with a cough. Thomas briefly wonders when and where he got sick.

Thomas looked around.

"We're already late."

"Well we should get going then, right?" Hamilton asked, a bit sarcastic. There was no real bite to his tone. He was trying to go back to their usual routine.

Thomas just started to walk, not replying. They walked to the classroom, their footsteps echoing in the hall.

Thomas took a deep breath in front of the door, ignoring Hamilton's puzzled (and hurt. He ignored that part) gaze. He pretended that everything was normal.

He swung the door open.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked with his usual swagger. Hamilton caught the hint and he entered the classroom with his usual frown.

"Nothing, you imbecile. Since nothing started yet." He said rudely, rolling his eyes. He rushed past him. He wondered if the children saw through them.

"Nobody asked you, Hamilton." Thomas snapped back, rolling his eyes.

"Sir!" Somebody pipes up in class.

"Yes, yes. _Sir_ Hamilton." Thomas corrected himself, obviously forced.

"No! I'm raising my hand!"

"Yes Philip?" Hamilton asked from the front, already fixing the laptop.

"Are you okay sir? You look sick."

Hamilton sneezed, which didn't help his case.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I wouldn't go to work if I'm not." Hamilton said, fixing the laptop. Thomas had already reached the front at this point.

"That's a lie and both of us know it." Thomas said before he could stop himself.

Hamilton stopped. Thomas stood awkwardly. He was looking at him, a question in his eyes. Thomas looked away and glared at the wall. He berated himself inwardly, he knew he was easily concerned but he thought he could control it.

Apparently not.

Hamilton shifted uncomfortably.

The class was watching them intently.

"I'm alright, _Mister_ Jefferson." He said irritably.

"As your short Professor is fixing the power point-"

"It's not my fault you're ridiculously tall!" Hamilton called behind the desk. It was almost concerning how easy it was as they fell back to their usual routine. The class snickered.

"We're gonna learn about the French revolution! So, what do you all know so far. Raise your hand if you want to share."

* * *

 

"Now write an essay. The topic is, should have America helped the French Revolution or not? You already learned a few weeks ago the state America was in when the French Revolution started. You already heard the pros and cons and how it might have affected America if they helped France. At least three paragraphs." Hamilton wrapped up the lesson.

Hamilton coughed.

He was sitting on one of the teacher's chairs now. Thomas noticed that he's even paler now.

Stupid Hamilton and his overworking self.

Stupid Thomas and his easily concerned self.

He walked over to Hamilton and placed his palm on his forehead.

"What the-" He stopped himself. He can't swear in school. "Hamilton, you're burning!"

Hamilton looked up to him, looking slightly dazed.

"I'm alright Jefferson, you're overreacting." He said blankly. Alexander can barely focus on Thomas' face.

"Alright my ass." Thomas growled, carrying Hamilton bridal style. "Kids, do not destroy the classroom. We'll only be out for a few minutes."

"Let me go!" Hamilton hissed, bright red from embarrassment. "I'll walk to the clinic myself. You watch over the class."

"You can barely look at one thing and focus on it, I don't believe you can walk by yourself." Thomas started to walk out.

"Finish up your essays and Philip don't you dare start trouble or I'm telling your aunts." He threatened. Philip shrunk back in his seat but Thomas saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Honestly, that kid was around Hamilton way too much as he grew up. He told Angelica that her cousin shouldn't be around Hamilton too much but no. Now look at Philip.

"Also, Susan Melvins, do _not_ write anything on the board."

Susan smiled sheepishly.

He left the classroom and navigated his way through the halls. His expression was blank.

"Hey Thomas."

His grip tightened.

Hamilton sneezed.

"I mean Jefferson. I know that it's hard but thank you."

Thomas didn't react. There was the man he loved in his arms and the man loved him back. Yet Hamilton refused to acknowledge his feelings because- for a reason Thomas didn't know.

He let out a defeated sigh.

He should just let Hamilton walk. Yet he just can't help himself but carry him to the clinic.

He was going to pretend that he wasn't cradling him gently in his arms. He was going to pretend that he was holding him like he would hold any other person.

He was going to pretend that he wasn't in love with the person he was carrying at this very moment.

He entered the clinic. Laurens was working here for on the job training.

Laurens looked up as he entered. He looked at Thomas and his eyes widened in worry.

"Woah, what happened to Alex?" He asked. Thomas put Alex down on the nearest bed.

"Calm down, John." Alex groaned. "Pulling out an all-nighter just doesn't work like it used to."

Laurens checked his temperature with an actual thermometer.

"Why the hell did you pull out an all-nighter in the first place?" He asked, disgruntled.

"Turns out a coffee after a party is not the best choice."

Thomas remembered that when he woke up, he had millions of messages from James and Lafayette about Mulligan's farewell party.

Laurens pulled out some pills and a glass of water.

"Fucks sake, Alex." He sighed. "Why would you even- nevermind. I gave up on ever understanding you years ago. Here, drink up." Laurens said, handing the glass of water and the pill to Alexander. He took it and drank.

Laurens sighed.

"Hey Jeff, call up Laf won't you? We have a no phones rule while on duty."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to tick me off. We're adults now, Laurens." He said as he pulled out his phone. It was a few rings before Lafayette answered.

 _"Bonjour, Lafayette parle. Qui est-ce?"_ Lafayette answered groggily. _"Merde. Gros mal de tête."_

"Hey it's me Thomas-"

 _"Vous connard où étiez-vous hier soir? James et moi avons essayé de vous contacter!"_ Lafayette yelled on the other side of the phone.

"Calm down Lafayette- fucking hell." Thomas distanced his phone and rubbed his ear. "And stop speaking French. You know only Alex-" He stopped himself, turning rigid. When did he start calling him Alex in his head? "You know only Hamilton and I understand you."

Lafayette laughed.

"Spent too much time in France, it seems." He replied in his thick French accent. Thomas rolled his eyes. It was obvious. "So, when are you going to explain where the hell are you last night?!"

"My phone was dead." He answered dryly. That was true. "Anyway, I didn't call you for that. I called you because Hamilton is sick and I think you're the only one available."

"My friend." Lafayette answered bluntly. "I have the shittiest headache to ever exist and do you think I can drive there? I'll probably crash into a car. You drive him here."

"I'm still at work Laf! I can't drive him there!"

"I'm sure Wash would let you off the hook." Lafayette said confidently.

Thomas sighed.

"Whatever you say, Lafayette."

With that, the line went dead.

Thomas sighed and pocketed his phone.

"Is anyone else free? I know Angelica is always busy, heiress of a big ass company and all, does Lewis' flower shop open at this time?" He asked

Laurens nodded.

"Eliza's a no. And Peggy-"

"She's sick. Angelica asked me to drive her home just before I went to work. That's probably why Alex is sick too. Speaking of which, didn't Hercules keep kissing Peggy?"

"Too much information." Thomas said with a disgusted face.

"Herc took vitamins." Alexa- Hamilton croaked. "I didn't."

"Well that's the difference between you two." Laurens said, rolling his eyes.

"I might be able to convince Charlie to drive him-"

"No, I'll drive him." Thomas resigned with a sigh. "I've got a feeling that Lafayette already told Washington to let me have the day off anyway."

Lafayette knew about his crush on Hamilton. He always tried to play matchmaker and pair them both up. Lafayette was one of George Washington's closest friends so it's no doubt that he's partnering them in behalf of Lafayette.

And Lafayette will never stop until they're together. He knew Lafayette kick his ass somehow if he didn't drive Hamilton home anyway.

Thomas exited the clinic, making his way to the Principal Washington's office the second time that day. He knocked three times.

"Come in." He heard Principal Washington say. He opened he door.

"Sir, I request for Sir Hamilton to have the day off. I'll be off campus for a little while, I'll just have to drive him to his apartment." He said in a formal tone. He could see that Washington was not surprised one bit.

It's either the guy mastered his poker face or Lafayette already told him about it.

It's the latter. Thomas _knew_ it was the latter.

"Very well. Actually, you can have the day off. I'm sure Mister Hamilton needs someone to take care of him and I doubt any of his friends are not working." Principal Washington replied. Thomas had a feeling that Lafayette already told him to say this.

Thomas' eye twitched.

Washington pulled out a stack of papers.

"I'll just assign the teachers who will substitute you for the day. You may leave."

"Thank you sir." Thomas said as he left the room. As soon as the door swung closed, Thomas pulled out his phone.

 _You asshole._ **To actualfrenchdude. A second ago.**

* * *

 

None of them talked as Thomas drove the way to Hamilton's home. He looked a bit better thanks to the medicine Laurens gave him. Thomas focused on the road but he can't help but look at Hamilton from time to time. Every time he looked at Hamilton, Hamilton was also staring at him. They always looked away at the same time with Thomas' heartbeat accelerating. He could see that Hamilton's gaze was hesitant.

He gripped the steering wheel.

"So, when are you leaving?" Hamilton asked, his voice rough.

Thomas was silent. He may have exaggerated a few details yesterday.

"I don't know." He answered flatly. He wouldn't leave. He knew that he was too attached to the children there.

The atmosphere was tense. Thomas finally reached Hamilton's apartment. He knew he lived here because there were times that they needed to stay over each other's house to finish up lesson plans. Thomas realized that they could've just exchanged documents and talk about it online but Hamilton would always insist that it would be easier if they were face to face.

Thomas wondered (he was so sick of that word at this point. Wonder, wonder, wonder. Would he ever get answers to his questions?) if that was Hamilton's way of finding ways to spend time with him.

He turned off the machine.

"Will you be alright getting off by yourself?" Thomas asked. He tried to make it devoid of concern or emotion in general but he had a hunch that it didn't work.

"Yeah, I think so." Hamilton answered quietly. He opened the door and got out. Thomas noticed that he looked like he was regaining his balance.

He sighed and got out of the car himself. He pressed a button on the key and the headlights flashed, informing him that the car was locked.

Hamilton looked at him curiously. He could still see the bit of hurt in them.

"You might fall over on the way to your room. I'll prevent that." Thomas explained rigidly. He knew that he should just leave Hamilton alone but he decided that he can't just let him faint while making his way to his room.

Hamilton nodded stiffly.

They made their way to the apartment. It was awkward in the elevator since it was empty, they were the only ones in there. They reached Hamilton's floor and true to his word, Thomas accompanied him all the way up to his room. By the front of the door, Hamilton lost his footing. Thomas, on instinct, caught him as he fell.

Hamilton coughed.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah." Thomas answered, focusing on staring at the door. He's already there, he might as well make sure that Hamilton gets in his room.

Hamilton fished his keys out of his pockets and opened the door. The sight that greeted Thomas was Lafayette sprawled on the couch in front of the television. He turned around to see Hamilton already walking in and Thomas about to leave.

"Thomas! C'mon, get in! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said with a cheeky grin.

 _Bastard._ Thomas thought with a scowl.

"Wait, let me bring Alex to his room." He said with a more concerned tone. He walked over to Alex and hunched over to his level and started whispering to him. Alex nodded and pushed him away.

"I'm alrighf Laf, I'm not a child." He said irritably before entering his room.

Lafayette rolled his eyes fondly and sighed before wrapping an arm around Thomas' shoulder and practically dragged him inside. He locked the door.

"Hey, Tom I have a shitty headache and you know I'm horrible at taking care of people so can you do me a favor and-"

He looked at Lafayette, unimpressed.

"Do I have a choice?"

Lafayette grinned widely. Thomas still saw the softness in his eyes.

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. He should've left Hamilton at the door. He didn't know that Lafayette was staying over.

Thomas sighed for the hundredth time.

"Fine. You owe me for this."

Lafayette snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I think you mean the other way around." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Honestly though, thank you. I honestly don't know how to take care of people and especially _Alex_. He's so stubborn and I know the only person who can match that is you."

"Whatever you say, Lafayette."

He heard a door unlock and he glanced at the front door. It was closed. He assumed that Alex unlocked his door.

Hamilton.

He meant Hamilton.

"Where's your kitchen?" Thomas asked. Lafayette went to a room and Thomas followed. It was a small room with a sink and a kitchen.

He went to the fridge and swung it open.

"Are these all old take outs?" He asked.

Lafayette sighed.

"None of them are healthy eaters."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell him- I'm gonna go out and buy some healthy food. He's not gonna get better if he eats this shit." He said, moving to get out of the door.

Lafayette pushed his palm in front of Thomas' face.

"That's where I'll stop you. I'm the master chef," Lafayette put his hand on his hip and grinned, looking like some sort of model. You can almost see the sparkles around his face. " _I'm_ the one preparing the food. Therefore, I'll buy. Understood?"

"Yes." Thomas groaned

Lafayette went back into the hallway and disappeared into his room. Thomas followed him to the hallway and scanned each of the doors. There was Hamilton's door, the door Lafayette disappeared into, a door with a paper ("DONT GET IN WHILE IM GONE" was written on the paper) taped to the door, the door he just exited out of. There were three doors left. Thomas opened the three doors and saw the bathroom, the toilet room and the laundry room. He took an old shirt and a small basin then got out.

He saw Lafayette by the door, dressed to go outside. Actually no, he was dressed to go to some fabulous party.

Which means he was dressed to buy some groceries. Having a weird fashion taste ran in the family, it seemed.

"Take care of him while I'm gone, okay? I'll be quick." He said, sounding serious for once.

Thomas nodded.

He left the room. Thomas went back to the kitchen and took out a small alcohol bottle. James always insisted he should always bring one. For once, Thomas saw why.

He pocketed the cloth. He emptied the contents of the alcohol bottle to the basin. He put the basin under the tap and filled it. He stopped.

What would he say? _Hey, I'm gonna take care of you even if I told you yesterday that if there's nothing waiting for me I'll leave you._

It's not like Hamilton had a choice. He was sick so he can't do anything can he? And if he questions anything, he'll just lie and say that he's Lafayette. Yeah.

He's just going to hope that he didn't hear him and Lafayette earlier.

He carefully walked to Hamilton's room, careful to not spill the basin's contents. He looked into the room curiously. Hamilton looked troubled, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth tilted into a frown. His hair spread on the pillows. The rest of his body is wrapped in many blankets. He looked pale.

He sighed and placed the basin and the old shirt on the floor. He went back to the laundry room and took another small basin and went back into Hamilton's room.

He dipped the old shirt to the basin filled with alcohol and water and gently pressed it to Hamilton's forehead, watching his reaction if he would wake.

His brain kicked into overdrive, as usual when it came to subject of Hamilton.

_Am I seriously going to do this? Am I seriously going to take care of Hamilton? Hell, I should be focusing on moving on. I've been hung up on him for too long._

_I'm doing this for Lafayette._ Another part of his brain answered. _I'm doing this for Lafayette. And wouldn't you want to spend some time with him before you leave him forever?_

Deep down, he knew he wasn't doing this for Lafayette.

He was such a damn creep.

He knew it was going to hurt more after this, but he decided that he could handle it.

He pressed the shirt to Hamilton's neck. It was freezing against Hamilton's burning neck. He gulped nervously.

He was used to doing this to James, but that was different. James was his best friend since preschool. He was practically his brother.

Hamilton however....

He took a deep breath and pried the blanket away from Hamilton. He pressed the towel on his shirt. The water alcohol mixture stuck the shirt on Hamilton's torso.

May the lord have mercy on Thomas Jefferson and not let Hamilton wake.

He could feel his face heating up and his heart racing again. Who was he kidding. It raced the moment he entered Hamilton's room and it won't stop since.

When will the forces above have mercy on him?

He took a shaky breath and continued doing this on his arms, when Hamilton's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Thomas. His eyes were unfocused.

"Ma!" He shouted. "Ma, don't leave me. Ma, please." He grabbed Thomas' hand. It felt hot against his cool hand.

"Hamilton." Thomas said firmly, untangling his hand from Hamilton's. "Hamilton, this isn't your mother."

He tried to stand up. Hamilton struggled to sit up, he didn't let Thomas go, holding his with both hands this time. Hamilton's hands were burning against his skin.

"Don't leave. I don't want to be alone, Ma. I don't want to be alone." He pleaded. His eyes were glassy.

Thomas gulped and pushed Hamilton away gently. Hamilton lied down again, facing Thomas this time.

Thomas placed the wet shirt on his knee.

"Ma, don't ever leave me alone again. Ma please." He sounded desperate. It broke Thomas' heart to ever hear him like this. It was so unlike the fiery man he met.

It reminded him of last night.

His heart twisted in his chest.

"I won't. Now go back to sleep." His voice sounded rough, even to his own ears. He pressed the cloth to Hamilton's forehead again. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Thomas sighed and took out his phone.

 _Laf, buy some alcohol. A moderately sized one. AND NO DON'T BUY WINE OR ANY OF THE SORT. I MEAN THE ONE USED FOR HYGIENE OR MEDICINE. Oh and medicine. Just in case._ **To actualfrenchdude. A second ago.**

Thomas pocketed his phone and stretched his arms over the empty basin. He squeezed the liquids out of it and then he wet it again with the alcohol water mixture.

He repeated the process. This kept happening for a few hours. It was 11pm when Thomas left the room and drank a glass of water. On his way back, Thomas saw a spare hair tie on the table. He took it and tied his hair in a ponytail. He went back to Hamilton's room and repeated what he was doing earlier. Hamilton was starting to look less pale.

It was almost torture, taking care of Hamilton. He was right there but he wasn't. He was right there yet he won't be. It hurt. It hurt that the man he wanted to distance himself from was just right there. It hurt that he knew that their love was hopeless but he still can't tear himself away from him.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" He asked unconsciously.

If he slept last night, leaving him would be easier.

Hamilton stirred again.

"Ma." He groaned. He grabbed Thomas' arm again. He seemed a bit more lucid this time.

Thomas stayed silent, unsure.

"Ma, don't worry about Pa. I'll help pay all of our debts."

He struggled to open his eyes.

"I'll pay all of our debts even if that son of a- I mean, Pa left us. We can do well without him Ma, I promise." He said, his voice convincing. Thomas saw that he was lying in his unfocused eyes.

 _"...ends up with messy breakups and broken families and I don't want to end up like that! Again!"_  Hamilton's voice echoed in his brain.

His breath caught in his throat. Of course. Of course.

His thrumming heart stopped and twisted and turned.

"Hamilton, I didn't know..." He said quietly. Hamilton looked at him, offering an assuring smile.

He laughed softly.

"Yes, I know we don't know what the future might bring but it's going to be alright Ma. I promise." With that, he fell back to sleep.

Thomas stared at the wall, processing what happened earlier.

He finally understood.

He knew Hamilton was orphaned at a young age, he didn't know that he was a part of a broken family before he was orphaned.

(And had a shit father, apparently.)

He didn't know it scarred Hamilton that deeply.

He was an idiot, he was one hell of an idiot.

He continued attempting to cool Hamilton (Alexander? Should he call him that now?) when he heard the door swing open. Lafayette was probably home.

He left Hamilton's room and greeted Lafayette with a frown.

"You said you'll be quick."

Lafayette resembled a Christmas tree with all the shit he was holding.

"Can you believe that there are so many people grocery shopping?" He asked, annoyance clear in his tone. "Your alcohol is here somewhere, I swear..." He said, placing all bags on the ground and looking through them.

Thomas sighed.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" His clothes stuck uncomfortably to his body. Lafayette nodded.

 _"Oui._ You know my room." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Can I take a shower?"

Lafayette nodded.

Thomas went to Lafayette's room. He still hadn't unpacked but his bags were open. He took Lafayette's least dazzling shirt, which was a shirt with "WHO IS THE BEST? C'EST MOI" on it. He took some loose shorts and went to the bathroom.

He took his time in the shower. He was alone with his thoughts. He decided to try to distance himself from Hamilton because he knew that having a crush that developed into more from highschool to being a working adult was just too much. Because that night in college hurt him so much that he knew he should just leave. It took him too long to have the decision but he put a deadline and if he doesn't have a relationship with Hamilton by that time, he'll cut him off from his life.

Looking back, it was a stupid decision. He and Hamilton have formed some kind of weird friendship over the years. He was too blinded by his feelings to see that.

He remembered that it was the deadline when Hamilton demanded for the CD he had forgotten about. Hamilton was either too damn oblivious about the flirting he had made for the weeks before or he just ignored it.

That day, he dropped the bomb. He told him about that night.

Hamilton admitted that he was loved him back and he was afraid. By that time he was so tired of waiting and any other answer than yes meant bullshit and he was going to live without him.

So he said that he would leave. He would stray from Hamilton's path.

It was only now that he actually _listened_. Hamilton had a reason for not wanting a relationship with him, for being afraid.

And he was being a spoiled bitch for thinking only of himself.

To think of it, Alexander showed signs of feeling the same. He remembered that whenever they were too close, Alex would blush and push him away. It was when college arrived that they just discarded the concept of personal space around each other. After that night, he heard from Lafayette that Alexander just closed himself off from everyone. Lafayette would always tease Thomas that he brought back the light in Alexander's eyes when they started talking again. He brushed it off as teasing. Hell, he didn't know but they started to be slightly domestic.

He sighed and stepped out of the shower and wore Lafayette's clothes. The first thing that greeted him was the delicious smell of tomatoes wafting from the kitchen.

_That internship in France did something right._

Alexander was awake, sitting on the couch. He looked better now. Thomas would like to think that it was thanks to the alcohol water mixture. He was wearing a thick sweater and loose jeans. There was still a thin blanket wrapped around him.

Thomas walked to him, sitting down next to him.

Alexander was startled. He looked at Thomas before annoyance was shown clearly through his eyes. His expression looked like he was about to debate someone.

"You idiot, if whatever your cooking is burned I'm not eating it." He reprimanded him. Thomas can't help the small laugh that escaped his lips.

He had two choices. To pretend to be Lafayette or be honest.

He laced his fingers with Alexander's. Alexander looked confused and was red dusted his features ever so slightly.

"Lafayette? What kind of drugs are you on-"

"I'm not Lafayette." He laughed softly. "It's me, Thomas."

Alexander's eyes widened. His hand fell limp in Thomas' grasp. Hurt flickered in his eyes but confusion was more prominent. Thomas' watched as Alexander's pupils dilated. His cheeks glowed bright red.

"Thom- Jefferson I-" He shut his eyes and hung his head. "I'm hallucinating aren't I?" He said, his laugh sounding bitter.

"You're not." Thomas replied tenderly, tucking a few strands of Alexander's hair behind his ear. "I- I take back what I said yesterday. I was stupid for ever saying that if I'm honest-"

"You're not." Alexander cut in, pushing Thomas' hand away from him. He shut his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry that you followed me through everything and that I didn't even do anything for you."

"You idiot." Thomas breathed. "I didn't follow you. We were just really alike. We both wanted to go a prestigious university. We both wanted to be a teacher. I was exaggerating yesterday, don't worry." He offered a reassuring smile.

He looked at the ground and then back at Alexander's eyes. He was staring at him intently. He looked like he was afraid to blink.

"I should apologize. You were afraid of love, for a good reason too." He winced, remembering what happened earlier. "I shouldn't have said all that. I shouldn't have made you face your fears like that. I should have proved you wrong first."

Alexander cupped his cheek.

"I've made you wait for so long." He breathed. They stared into each other's eyes. Alexander's eyes were the same shade as his hair. His eyes were like dark chocolate and the light bounced off his eyes.

He pulled away when he realized he was leaning in. They both were. He just settled for wrapping an arm around his shoulder. His shoulder was slightly warm but it cooled down compared to earlier.

"Alexander, you've made yourself wait too. Let's just agree that we're both idiots, okay?" He laughed quietly.

The moment was broken by a series of coughs. Thomas rubbed his back.

"Why did you go to my university?" He asked, sinking into the couch.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"It's not your university, idiot. You just studied there. It was my dream university before I even met you."

"Why do you love teaching?"

"I have a soft spot for children. I'd hate the children of today to meet anyone like my old teachers. I want my students to enjoy their highschool and at the same time, learn."

"Why did you go to our old school?"

"It's familiar and James also wanted to work there. It'd be nice to work with familiar faces. I didn't even know you would work there until I saw you in the Faculty room."

"So you didn't drop everything for me?"

Thomas rolled his eyes fondly.

"I didn't you egotistical idiot. Don't worry, I'm not that pathetic." He tucked a few strands of hair behind Alexander's ear. "Now get better because I'm sure our students will miss our dynamic, okay?"

Alexander nodded and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know Lafayette forced you to."

"Forcing me or not, I liked taking care of you anyway."

Thomas tore his eyes away from Alexander. Lafayette was leaning at the wall, looking bored as he stared at the opposite side. He was holding a bowl of soup and a glass of water on the other. He met his eyes.

"Took you long enough." Lafayette snorted. "Now shoo, I have to feed him so he can be all fixed up for your first date. Also, go get yourself some food, I know you're hungry."

Thomas reluctantly separated himself from Alex and watched as Lafayette placed the glass of water on the table and took his position, blowing on the soup to cool it.

"I don't need to be fed!" He insisted stubbornly.

"Suck it up Hamilton and let Lafayette feed you." Thomas said flatly as he went to the kitchen.

"Piss off, Jefferson!" He shouted after him. His voice was hoarse. Thomas heard the fondness in his tone. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me!" He shouted back.

"How about both of you shut up and Alexander freaking Hamilton I will feed you better you like it or not so shut your mouth and _open your damn mouth."_

"Laf that doesn't make-"

"Shut. Up."

Thomas laughed quietly and looked at the kitchen. The counters were messy with all sorts of peels and juices. He took a bowl and poured himself some soup.

He went back to the living room and saw Alex being force fed by Lafayette. Can't take care of Alex his ass. He sat on the other side of Alex and started eating his soup.

"Oh wow this tastes really good. I swear, if a restaurant refuses to have you it will be their greatest regret." Thomas praised Lafayette. Lafayette grinned widely.

"Of course! I own that shirt you're wearing after all."

"I can't taste a damn thing." Alexander whined.

"That's why you should get better soon." Thomas replied with an eye roll.

"By the way, you have a really expensive fine about the CD so you should probably go to Lee's rental shop." Alexander said while Lafayette fed him.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Where is the CD?"

"Inside the player. The cover is on the table."

Thomas walked to the television pressed a button on the CD player. The CD player opened up and the CD was inside it. Thomas took the cover and placed the CD in it.

"I'll be back." He said before walking over to the door. The last thing he heard before exiting the door was Lafayette's comment of "You guys are so domestic it hurts."

* * *

 

"Finally. After about a year of no show, you finally return it." Charles Lee said, unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, alright? It slipped my mind." Thomas replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Your fine is 2000 dollars."

"2000?! What the fuck?" He replied, getting his wallet out.

"That's already discounted." Charles Lee said with a sigh. "My stepbrother is your student and I know he likes you."

Thomas smiled.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry for not returning it earlier." He said, handing him the CD and his payment.

Lee nodded tiredly.

Thomas' phone buzzed twice in his pocket.

 _Alex won't stop pestering me on how to ask someone to be their boyfriend. Do me a favor and ask him instead._ **From actualfrenchdude. Five minutes ago.**

 _tHSTS A LIE IALEX DIDNG I WAS JKKING EAELIR HAHAHA FUNNJOKE_ **From actualfrenchdude. Four minutes ago.**

Thomas can't help but snort and roll his eyes.

 _Tell him to drink his medicine first. Choke him if you have to. (Don't. I'm joking.) And Alex, let go of Lafayette's phone._ **To actualfrenchdude. One second ago.**

Thomas decided to go to the Eliza's flower shop and buy some flowers. Maybe some vitamins too, that idiot needs it.

* * *

 

A week later, the Schuylers and their cousin were in their living room. They were watching some cheesy romantic movie. It was Philip's guilty pleasure. Peggy was still sick so she was covered in blankets.

"Auntie Eliza, Aunt Angelica and Auntine Peggy, is it just me or is Uncle Alex and Uncle Thomas acting more...coupley? In school I noticed that they were always around each other and they kept blushing. Is it just me?"

The sisters shared a look.

"Took them long enough." Eliza sighed. "They were obvious since highschool."

"Highschool? What! Auntie, you have to tell me more."

"Hey, didn't Alex and Tom teach Lee's brother too?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that. Wait, lemme text him." Peggy croaked.

"Oh no you're not. Let me do it." Angelica said, fishing out her phone and texting Charles.

Eliza ran her hands through Philip's messy curls.

"You see, Thomas and Alexander have feelings for each other since highschool. I think Thomas knew- Alex however, was blind as hel- _heck."_

Angelica's phone buzzed.

"Yep. They're totally together. So who should I text first, Aaron or John?"

"Text the group chat- the one without Alex and Thomas of course. Then text them that on Friday we'll confront the two."

"On it."

"Oh, did I tell you that Thomas went to Maria's flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers for someone? I tried to squeeze it out of him but he didn't budge. He was red as the flowers he bought though and he practically ran out of the shop the moment he paid."

Giggles filled the room.

"Thomas has fallen for Alex. Hard."

"Ohhhh I'm so gonna tease them in school! Not that I'll make it obvious that I know."

"That's my boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> so forgive grammar mistakes or any! I didn't proofread sooo...this whole fic is just something so I can get used to writing again, so its just a mess. sORRY IF I GOT THE CHARACTERIZATIONS ALL WRONG!
> 
> marliza is hinted btw
> 
> alSO I LISTENED TO NO ME DIGA WHILE WRITING THE END SO YEAH.
> 
> ALSO the thing that thomas did with the alcohol and water and basin thing? my mother does that to me so it works and i kNOW IT SOUNDS WEIRD BUT SHHHHH
> 
> IM SORRY FOR SHIPPING CHARLES LEE AND JOHN LAURENS IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO REMIND ALEX OF THOMAS I SWEAR
> 
> OH AND ITS BEEN HOURS AND NOBODY SEEMED TO GET THE SYMBOLISM OF THE CD SO IM GONNA WRITE IT DOWN
> 
> So basically the CD has been in tjeff's for way too long. basically for too long tjeff thought that his feelings were onesided and when he learns that hamilton loved him back, he gives the cd to him. basically its like "well you know what im done with waiting for you im giving you the burden" so yeah hamilton has the burden of having something like onesided love (it isnt exactly, but its like he let his chance with tjeff go so yeah) and he doesnt deal with it well and he becomes sick so tjeff is forced to take care of him and to take care of him he has to go to hams house/apartment/whatever. basically the cd is there right? so they share the burden somehow bc tjeff still has feelings for ham. when the conflict is resolved tjeff makes amends with hamilton=tjeff returning the cd.


End file.
